


Practice Room No. 12

by Corpseinaromper



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Slight Violence, music camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpseinaromper/pseuds/Corpseinaromper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We do not own the X Files (obviously aha) and all characters belong to the creators of the show, all hail Chris Carter. The plot, story, and specifics however, do in fact belong to us. Thanks :) Evynn and Kelly</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Move in Day

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the X Files (obviously aha) and all characters belong to the creators of the show, all hail Chris Carter. The plot, story, and specifics however, do in fact belong to us. Thanks :) Evynn and Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone meets

Mulder POV 

     I woke up to the sound of yelling, “Fox! Have you packed yet?”

     I hadn’t, but I wasn’t about to tell my angry father that, “Yeah!”  
      
     I quickly packed and tried my best to hurry up. After saying a quick and stiff goodbye to my parents, I threw my suitcase and backpack into my car and drove off.

      Around two o'clock, I pulled into the Camp Harlow parking lot, found a parking space, and climbed out of my truck. When I got to the check in line, I started taking in the familiar settings. This place served as somewhat of a haven for me, away from my family and surrounded by music.

     I walked into my assigned cabin and saw just the person I wanted to, my best friend, Mr. John Doggett. He was laid out on his bed, strumming his guitar.

"Hey, Doggett! When did you get here?"

"Around 11." He replied. I nodded and set up my stuff.

Scully POV:

     I woke up at about 9:30 and went for my daily run around the base for about thirty minutes and returned home. 

     After checking over my packing twice, it was time to go so I walked downstairs and put my bags into my small, silver car. 

     The ride would take a bit, so I listened to the only three CD's I had in the car: Fleetwood Mac, Bach, and The Runaways. After driving for exactly 2 hours and 36 minutes with a small stop at a gas station to stretch my legs, I arrived at Camp Harlow and took my luggage out of my trunk. I rushed to the check-in line to receive my cabin number and roommate's name.

     While I walked to cabin number 8 on the classical side of the camp, I noticed a shockingly tall, shockingly handsome brunet guy walking into C.D Skinner's office.  
      
     I continued walking to my cabin and went inside the open door. About three feet inside, sat a girl about my age sitting on a mat, meditating.

    "Uh, hello," I stammered out, "are you Monica Reyes?"

     Coming out of her meditative position, she greeted me, "Hey babes, yes, but everyone calls me Mona."

     ‘Babes?' I thought to myself.   'Okay then' I  loosely shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Mona, I'm Dana Scully."

      "So, this bed is mine," she said gesturing to the bed on the left, "and that one's yours."  
       
      "Okay awesome."

    With Mona's help, I began unpacking my belongings, tucking my sheets in, so neat you could bounce a quarter off them, and putting my neatly folded clothes into the small dresser next to my bed.

     "So where're you from?" Mona questioned while pushing my, now empty, bag under the bed.

     "A military base in DC."

     "Who's in the army?"

     "Navy actually, my father," I corrected, "Where are you from?"

     "Mexico City originally, but now I'm kind of a nomad." 

     "That's cool, what's your favorite place you've been?" 

     "I love it here, but my favorite is probably Georgia. It's not exactly exotic, but it's hot and old. Lots of old trees, old families, old buildings, its good vibes all around.

     "That's cool, lots of trees." 

     "So many."

     We continued to have this sort of easy conversation for a while, until about 5:00. So maybe more than a while.  When I checked the clock I realized I should probably practice a piece for tomorrow's audition. 

     When I went to the classical practice rooms, they were all full, guess I wasn't the only one to have this stroke of genius. Instead of annoying Mona by dragging a keyboard into our Cabin, I decided to use the alternative side's practice rooms. 

     I ambled over to the alternative side, noticing the awkward glances I received from the alternative campers. I felt confused by their glances, because, in the rules, it said campers from either side could use any practice rooms. While working through instrument storage, I noticed a free room on the end. Perfect.

     Once I had settled by the keyboard in the practice room, room number twelve, I pulled out the sheet music to one of my favorite pieces- Jupiter by Holst. When I had played through about half the song, the door behind me opened and I heard footsteps. 

     "Oh, um, hi?"

     I turned around and saw the guy I had seen earlier, "Hello."

     He made a strange face and reconsidered his words, "Wait, what the fuck do you think you're doing in my practice room?"

     "Your practice room? I didn't see a sign." 

     "Yeah, well...”

     We glared at each other for about ten seconds, but neither of us spoke. 

     Finally, he broke the silence by sighing dramatically, "What's your name?"

     "Dana Scully." 

     "Okay Scully, I'm Fox Mulder, but everyone," he said the last bit with a warning glare, "just calls me Mulder." 

     "Is that why you're referring to me as Scully?" 

     "Actually no, that was more of an attempt as casual conversation. But now that I know you think it's weird, I'm going to refer to you as Scully." 

     Now I sighed, "Fine, Mulder." 

     "You're obviously classical side material, so why are you here?" 

     "There's nothing in the rules that says I can't practice here."

     "It's more of an unspoken rule. I'll let it slide this time, only if I can practice in here too." 

     "Fine."

     He smiled sarcastically and walked towards the drums. And that's when I realized what a headachy mistake I had truly made. 

     After we played like that for about an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. 

     When I got back into my cabin, I fell into my mattress.

     "What's your damage?" Mona asked casually.

     "A boy named Mulder."

     "What's wrong with him?"  
      
     "Well, pardon my language here, but he's kind of an asshole."

     "Wait, isn't he in that band that's playing tomorrow?"

     "What band?"

     "Fox and the Gunmen."

     "What kind of name is that? He told me not to call him Fox."

     "Maybe he's a nerdy pun guy."

     "Okay, Mona."

     "So do you want to go?"

     "I don't know, I think that Mulder character may think I like him or something."

     "Dana, loosen up. Who cares, maybe he likes you! Hey, didn't you hear him practice? What does he play?"

     "Oh, I heard him, alright. His drumming gave me quite the headache."

     "Was he hot?"

     "Um, he was kind of attractive..." My voice trailed off.

    "You liar! You totally think he's hot!

     "I guess so..."

     "Take me to him."

     "What, no!"

     "Yes. Do it."

     "Ugh. Fine." I led Mona to the alternative side of camp, and we receive awkward glances just as I did the first time.

     "What's the deal with all the bad vibes, Dana?"

     "Apparently it's this unspoken rule that says that the two sides of camp aren't supposed to get along most of the time. Maybe Fox just said it to scare me off, who knows?"

     "Who cares? It's not like they're doing anything about it!" I nodded in agreement and we continued on our way to practice room number 12. As we became closer, both of us heard a rapid beat coming from the room ahead of us. "That must be him!" Mona said in excitement. I rolled my eyes. I opened the door slowly and Mona barged in. The drumming ceased immediately.

     "What the fuck? You again? What do you want now?"

     "Wow, he totally is!" Mona exclaimed obnoxiously.

     "Excuse me?" He stared at the giggling Mona and then at me in disbelief.

     "Would you shut up?" I attempted to calm her down.

     "If you two are done with your second grade giggle fest, can someone please tell me why the fuck you're in my practice room?"

     "Again, FOX, I don't seem to be able to locate a sign indicating that this room is yours." His mouth opened slightly.

     "Regardless, mind answering my question?"

     "I left sheet music on the piano."

     "Oh really?" I scrambled to the piano and grabbed the nonexistent sheet music.

     "Why would I lie to you?" I responded with another question. Apparently I thought that it would sound less suspicious, but it actually made it sound more suspicious. Go figure.

     "There's no sheet music."

     "Okay then... We got to go! Bye!" I said quickly as I rushed Mona out of the room.

     "Bye, Fox!" Mona shouted.

     "It's Mulder!" He yelled back. 

     "Gosh, he was cute! So you met him in the practice room?"

     "Well I saw him going into C.D. Skinner's office after I checked in, but we didn't speak to each other and he didn't see me."

     "Shit, we're going to be late to the first camp dinner!" Mona grabbed my arm and dragged me past the alternative cabins and into the Mess Hall. Groups of students swarmed around the brightly colored room to get their food as fast as possible in order to get a seat. Mona and I mimicked this motion and sat down at the end of a table near the back of the building.

     "Hey, Scully." My head turned and I saw Mulder almost strutting over to his table, followed by what I assumed a friend of his.

     I audibly sighed. 

     I heard chairs moving and subsequently the seat next to me was occupied, "And just for that, I'm sitting with you forever."

     "Ugh why are you here?"

     "Hm. What a familiar question. Interesting."

     "Oh how the tables have turned." Mona said in a dramatic voice.

     "Not helping Mona."

     "Au Contraire, ma amie."

     "Mona, what even?"

     A fourth voice joined the conversation, "I thought it was funny..."

     "Wait, who are you? Where did you even come from?"  
       
     "Oh, hey Doggett," Mulder started, "When did you get here?"

     "What?" I said.  
     
     "He's my Doggett!"

     "I told you not to call me that, asshole."

     "What does that even mean, Mulder?" I asked.

     "It means that my name is John Doggett," The fourth one, Doggett apparently, said, "Hi, by the way. I assume you're Scully." I nodded in confirmation. 

     "And who might you be?" He directed at Mona.

     "Mona Reyes," Mona answered, "Nice to meet you John!"

     "So, I'm guessing that the drums is your first instrument, what's the one you're trying to get better at?" I curiously asked.

     "Singing." Mulder said. "Doggett, too."

     I nodded to show my understanding.

     Mona asked, "John, what instrument do you play well?"

     "Guitar is my specialty, but I dabble a bit."

     Mona and Doggett continued their conversation separately, while Mulder and I attempted politesse.  
      
     "So... You come here often?" Mulder asked awkwardly 

     I just looked at him until he said "Okay, fair. That was lame."   
   
     I nodded and changed the subject, "So you're playing a concert tomorrow?"

     "Yeah, a bit of a warm up for the camp, a band does every year. Are you gonna come?" 

     "I'll think about it. So Mona said that your band was called 'Fox and the Gunmen', which is odd considering your aversion to the name." 

      "It was worth it for the pun," he chuckled, "plus, 'Doggett and the Gunmen' doesn't really sound as cool." 

     "The pun isn't even that obvious."

     "It's always worth it for the pun," he said with mock seriousness, "always."

     When he burst into laughter, I did too. We laughed like that for a while, at one point I was gasping for a breath. Maybe, just maybe, Mulder wasn't an asshole. Or maybe he was, but that doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy his company. 

     We all talked and enjoyed each other's company for a while longer, until it was about 10:30 and almost everyone else had gone back to their cabins. We decided it was time to go back to our cabins.  
       
     When Mona and I got back to our cabin, we turned the lights off and went to sleep. We had a long day ahead of us, after all. 


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorites get ready for an audition.

POV: Dana

      "Are you excited for auditions today?" Mona asked.

     "You know we have to go to class first, right?" I responded.

     "Yeah I know. I haven't gotten a chance to play my cello yet, so it'll be interesting."

     "Well, right now you can get a bit better at the violin." We walked into the classroom that was assigned to us. There was no one else in the classroom yet, though that quickly changed. 

     "Hypothetically, after the long, laboring day that will be today," Mona paused for a dramatic effect. "Wouldn't you hypothetically want to go to a hypothetical concert played by a hypothetical band? Hypothetically of course." She questioned hopefully.

     "Sure, hypothetical. Right. Hypothetically sure, because I already told a hypothetical guy that'd I'd maybe go see his hypothetical band perform. Why do you wanna go so bad anyway?"

     "To kind of quote you, a boy called Doggett.”

     “Oh really?” I raised my eyebrows. “How interesting!"

     “God, you sound just like Mulder. While you guys were laughing it up, I really got to know John, and he asked me to come to the show."

     "Oooh. Someone has a crush!"

     "What are you? Twelve?"  
        
     “You’re the one who wants to go to a show just for a boy."

     “Fine, maybe I do like him. Nothing’s going to happen, I just want to see if he’s any good!"

     “Good morning, class.” The teacher addressed. “Today we'll start working with partners. These pairs are nonnegotiable and have been selected based on your cabins.”  

     Given that fact, Mona and I would be partners. We high-fived and waited for instructions. 

     "Today you will be preparing for your auditions, you and your partner will perform for each other and provide constructive criticism." The instructor said with emphasis on the 'constructive'.

     Monica went first, playing the song 'Fluorescent Adolescent' by the Arctic Monkeys, "I know it's not classical but..." She looked down.

     "I love it actually, it sounds beautiful." I said

     "Really? You think so?" 

     "Yes really." 

     "You're sweet. Your turn."

     I played through the familiar notes of Jupiter, the song I had been playing the day before, when I finished I looked up at Mona and saw her smiling, "Sounds great, Dana. Very spacey, very mysterious, l like it." 

     "Thanks, how could I improve it?"

     "Maybe play a bit slower, other than that it was beautiful."  
            
     "Thanks, Mona." 

     We continued practicing and praising until class was over, then it was lunch time. When we got to the mess hall, we sat down at the same table as last night, and just as if it was routine, Mulder and Doggett joined us. 

     "Hey, girls." Doggett said, beginning to eat his fries.

     "Hey, John." Monica greeted him.

     "John? His name is Doggett." Mulder teased.  
       
     "Right. Are you guys ready for auditions?" I asked, changing the subject.

     Mulder spoke next, "Yeah, it's pretty low-key. They just listens to you play your best instrument and places you. There is also a teaching job potentially available to each auditionee. You get to give private lessons to people trying to learn your instrument and you earn a scholarship towards your next year. Thrilling."

     "From what I've heard you seem pretty talented, you should do it."

     "Nah, I don't want Walt to be-"

     "Wait," Monica interrupted, "Who the fuck is Walt?"

     "You should know. He's pretty important around here."

     "Motherfucker, this is my second day of my first year. How the hell am I fixing to know who you assign your weird ass nicknames to?"

     "It's C.D Skinner." Doggett said with resignation in his voice.

     We both 'Ohhh'ed and then I asked, "Wait, Mulder, why do you call him Walt?"

     "He, unlike you lovely people, refuses to call me Mulder. So now I call him Walt."

     "Mulder please, be respectful, you everliving piece of shit." Monica turned her head and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "What? I swear sometimes!"

     "Okay, Dana." Mona responded.

     "It really doesn't sound like you." Doggett said.

     "Right?" Monica agreed.

     "Doggett, I barely know you."

     "True." He replied. 

     We continued easy conversation for the remainder of lunch. When it came time for auditions, we all walked over to the auditorium. The auditions were being held in alphabetical order, so it was Doggett, Mulder, Mona, then myself. 

 

     POV: Walt

     I was almost done with auditions, I had reached the 16+ year olds. Oh joy. So far, only four students have been selected for the advanced section of the camp. It's a bad year. 

     The first of the 16+ year olds was a boy called John, or as some called him, Doggett. It was his fifth year, so I already knew he would be advanced and offered the teaching position. Out of courtesy, I listened to his guitar piece and gave him some pointers once he was finished. 

     The second auditionee was John Fitzgerald Byers. I would’ve put him in advanced, but Doggett was better.

     A girl named Diana came in on the clarinet. I didn't even know people played this fucking instrument anymore, much less that its allowed in the camp. She wasn’t that good, either. I put her in intermediate because I felt bad.

     The next person relevant to this story was Alex Krycek. He was just weird, I mean he played the viola. Who even plays the viola? He was mediocre, so I put him down as an intermediate student. 

     The only 16 year old bass player was a kid named Richard Langly. I decided to put him in intermediate also because there were other bass players to consider.

     Then came Fox. See this kid had tons of potential on the drums, but had the worst attitude. He insisted on being called Mulder, when I refused to do this he began to call me Walt. Kid had no respect. He was, of course, advanced with the teaching opportunity. 

     Next was Mona Reyes, or Monica, she played an alternative song on the cello, which was not something I had seen in quite some time. Despite the passive aggressive nature of her audition, I placed in advanced, once again with the teaching opportunity. 

     The last person of relevance was Dana Scully, who played the piano beautifully. She was offered the teaching gig and was placed in advanced. 

     No one else of relevance to this story auditioned that day. 

     POV: Mona

     “I really felt like I did well, how about you?” I said in confidence.

     “I probably did alright.” Dana sighed. Dinner was almost over, and we finally got to a topic that was relevant to this camp.

     “I didn’t really try.” Mulder said casually.

     “Well some of us do try, and actually worry how we did.” Dana snapped at him with distaste.

     “I’m sorry, Dana. I didn’t know you cared that much.” He apologized quietly. John’s eyes widened and looked in confusion.

     “Hey, Mona. Can I talk to you for a second?” He said, grabbing my arm lightly and dragging me to the salad bar.

     “What’s your deal, man?"

     “That’s the first time I’ve heard him apologize, EVER. I’ve known him for five years, five years!"

     “Whoa.”

     “Yeah. Am I the only one that sees them together?"

     “Oh my god, no! I’ve been thinking the same thing! I know it’s only day two, but it is completely meant to be."

     “I have a plan."

     "Get them together?"

     "No, to start a potato factory in Idaho. Yes, get them together."

     "No need for such sass."

     When John and I returned to the table, Dana and Mulder were laughing hysterically. After a couple minutes of sustained laughter, we decided to go back to the cabins. We got back to the cabin and talked for a bit, mostly about auditions and music, but a bit about Mulder and John. Around 7:30 we started to get ready for the concert.

      I got dressed in a white patterned romper and some tan ankle boots. I adorned myself with my lucky bronze sun necklace and bronze studs.

     “Are you done yet, Mona? I want to get to this thing!"

     “Oh, so now you want to go?” Walking out of the bathroom, I saw that Dana has become more comfortable with choosing her outfit than she has been.  She was wearing a ballet pink tied up shirt, light blue jean shorts, a jean jacket, and white converse. In her hair was a blue bow and she sported her usual golden cross necklace.

     “No, I just was getting impatient…” I nodded sarcastically in her direction and opened the cabin door.

      We stepped outside and headed towards the auditorium. When we arrived at our destination, we realized that we hadn’t actually been there before. It was a decent sized room, a bit small for a concert, but I figured that not everyone would be there. The focus point of it all was obviously the enormous stage that was situated at the back of the room. The concert was about to start and the room was filling up quickly, but the stage was empty. Seems about right.


	3. Concert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonists go to a concert then subsequently get pizza.

POV: Scully

The mood of the room shifted from excited to anxious, as the band was still not ready. I looked around and found that C.D. Skinner and some of the other staff stood towards the front.

“This is bullshit. I’m going backstage, you coming?” Mona said.

“What? Yeah… Sure.” We both climbed onto the stage and hid behind the big blue curtains.

“What the hell is taking you dimwits so long?” Mona challenged the band of boys in front of us.

“Why do you show up everywhere?” Mulder asked in resignation. Mona shrugged and I rolled my eyes. “Frohike is having technical difficulties."

“Who and what is a Frohike, and you should be able to do that stuff yourself."

“Mona, you aren’t in a band, okay? So I wouldn’t expect you to understand."

“Hey man, calm down.” Doggett said quietly.

“We’ll help set up, if you need it. I’m pretty sure you need it.” I offered. Mona and Mulder were still staring sarcastic daggers at each other, but eventually everyone was setting up the stage as if nothing ever happened. Apparently Frohike is a behind the scenes kind of person. Mona said he kind of looks like amaradillo. I guess I agreed, he kept staring at me.

It was getting a little weird until Mulder addressed me, "Hi."

I replied similarly.

"I didn't think you'd show tonight."

"Well, you did invite me and I consider us..." I considered for a moment "friends, so of course I came." 

"Right, of course," He chuckled a bit, "Looks like we're all done here, you and Mona should get to your seats." 

"Will do." I grabbed Mona and we crawled back to our seats, receiving a weird look from CD Skinner. 

Soon the concert began, and, I had to admit, it was pretty impressive. Doggett was pretty legend on the guitar and vocals. The other guys I had just met, Byers and Langly, were pretty talented as well. And yes, the drums were pretty spectacular. 

They were doing a cover show and their lineup was made up of pretty much strictly alternative music, as could be predicted. They played some Smiths, Ramones, and some Nirvana.

Mona had a very good time and when Doggett sang any sort of romantic line he looked suspiciously in her direction. It was very cute. 

I found myself tapping along and even dancing along with the drum beats. This resulted in making eye contact with Mulder once or twice. Mona definitely noticed, she pointed out that Mulder and I must have "a deep connection". To which I responded by flicking her arm.

When the final song, Smells Like Teen Spirit, truly a classic, ended we cheered loud and watched as things were thrown on the stage. I saw a couple bras, one of which hit Doggett in the face. We'd have fun with that later. 

"Come on, let's go backstage." Mona started pulling me

"Is that allowed?" I asked

She just continued to pull me, yelling back "I'm pretty sure they're waiting for it. We're a group now. A squad even." 

I just kind of accepted her comments and pushed through the curtains. The band, chiefly Doggett and Mulder, were standing behind the curtains and smiled when they saw us. "Hey!" 

Mona smirked, "Told you." 

I bumped her arm, "Hush." 

"So would you two wanna go out to get pizza? Chinese? McDonald's?" Doggett asked.

"Pizza sounds good." Monica replied quickly

I gave Mulder a look and we chuckled at their obvious flirting. They were giving off some very relationship oreinted vibes. But dinner sounded good, so now was not the time for relationship analyzing.

Mulder coughed, "So pizza?" 

We all agreed on pizza and went to the office to ask permission to go out for the night. Once the trip was approved, we piled into Mulder's truck and started to drive away. 

Monica and I sat in the backseat, while Mulder and Doggett sat in the front. We drove for a bit, then reached town. On Main Street there was this little place called Sam's, according to Doggett and Mulder, they had the best pizza in the outer Williamsburg area. 

We went inside and sat down at a booth, it was big and a bit dark, but it was comfortable. The waiter quickly got our drink orders and brought them to us. We all ordered sodas, except Mona who ordered coffee, which meant that later tonight was gonna be rather energetic... To say the least. 

"So that concert was epic, it was so much fun. I loved how everyone was just dancing and having fun, even Dana, I'm proud." Mona gushed

I scoffed, "You know I'm not a wet blanket, right? I have fun." 

Mona laughed lightly, "Since you got here, all I've seen you do is practice and talk to this very small group of folks. That's hardly letting loose." 

"It's been like two days." 

"True. But still, I'd pay to see you have fun." 

"I'll be sure to take you up on that." 

We continued like that until the waiter came back and asked for our order. We ordered one large cheese pizza, very vanilla, but very good. Eventually Doggett and Monica had broken off into their own conversation. So I did the obvious thing and talked to Mulder. 

"So, you come here often?" I asked, using his line from earlier on him.

Mulder POV: 

"Okay I get it, that was a lame conversation starter. But actually, yes. We always come here when we can get away, here and the lake." I explained to Scully

"Isn't the lake on the camp's property?" She asked, making a cute expression in her slight confusion. 

'Cute? Really,' I asked myself, 'Yeah, cute sounds right for this situation.' 

"Yeah, but we go to a different part of the lake, it's more private. We'll have to go sometime." 

At this point Mona had gone to the bathroom, so Doggett was paying attention to us again. He interjected, "Go where?" 

"The private spot on the lake." I answered

"Oh yeah, that would be fun, we could go this weekend." Doggett enthused

Mona sat down and joined the conversation, "Go where?"

Scully and I laughed at how similar Mona and Doggett were then she answered, "A private but of the lake." 

Mona nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, "Sounds like a good time! When would we go?" 

"This weekend." Dana answered 

"Awesomeness." 

The pizza had arrived an was being eaten while we continued to converse, once again splitting into two conversations. 

Scully and I talked for a while about music, but quickly moved to other things like our hometowns, favorite colors, all very basic things. We continued this pleasant conversation until around 10:00. 

Scully POV: 

"We should probably head back soon, it's getting late." I said to Mulder. 

In response, he made a very cute forlorn puppy look. 

'Cute? Really?' I asked myself, 'Yeah. Cute.'

We gathered Doggett and Mona, boxed our pizza, and piled into Mulder's truck again, this time I sat in the passenger seat and Dogget joined Mona in the back.

The drive back to camp took about eight minutes, and the entire ride was filled with laughter. 

When we got back to our cabins I went to shower and when I got out I noticed a mysteriously missing Mona. I didn't think much of it and went to get dressed. I had pulled on shorts and my usual crop top to sleep, when I heard a knock at the door. 

I assumed that it was probably Mona so I yelled "Come in!" However, the footsteps were heavier than Mona's. So I turned around and was surprised to see Mulder standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Uh, hi." I said 

"Hey. So I'm gonna crash here for a bit, cos Doggett is a bit busy..." 

"Okay I guess. Busy with what? What's he doing?" 

"Mona." 

I choked, "That's where she is?" 

He nodded solemnly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, welcome." I said, suddenly feeling self conscious about my stomach showing, especially when I noticed Mulder glancing me up and down. 

I feigned a cough, "Would you like to sit? This bed's mine, we can sit here, or I guess you could sit on Mona's bed." 

"I'll just sit on yours, if that's alright with you." Mulder said, snapping his eyes to mine. 

"That's perfectly alright with me." 

I sat down at the head of my bed, crossing my legs and leaning against the wall, he did the same at the foot. We began talking and laughing. We continued talked until we were both quite tired. Laughing was exhausting, okay? That night, we talked until we both drifted off to sleep. And the maybe we moved a bit closer to each other than was entirely necessary. Really who's to say? What even is sleep really? A short break into the voids of our subconscious? Who knows?


	4. Makin' Whoopie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protaganists talk about the birds and the bees

   Scully POV: 

  Mona. That's who knows. Mona. We woke up to the sound of John and Mona cooing over us and taking pictures on their phones. 

    "Aw what the fuck?" Mulder groaned, stretching out.

     "Uhm," I stuttered, "it's not.. We didn't... But you did!"

     "Yes we did." Mona chuckled, draping her arm over Doggett.

     "So are you two an item now?" 

      They looked at each other and shrugged.   

  "I suppose." Doggett said

     I gave Mona a look, somewhere between suggestive and happy.

     "Well that was romantic, Doggett." Mulder laughed 

      "Thanks. I try."      

       "So, how did you two end up spooning?" Mona asked, returning my look. 

       "We were not spooning!" Mulder and I objected. 

       "You were kinda spooning."  Doggett said 

       "We were not. And we were just sitting and talking and I guess we fell asleep. Is that a crime?" I testified.

      "No, but it is funny." Mona giggled. 

      "Anyways," Mulder said, abruptly standing, "We've got class soon, so bye." 

     "Bye?" Mona said, as Mulder dragged Doggett out of the cabin." 

     The cabin door slammed shut and before I could even move to get up, Mona had me cornered. "Did you two hook up?" 

     "What? No! Don't be ridiculous. We really did just fall asleep like that."

     "I don't believe you."

     "Like you should be talking!"

     "At least we admitted it!"

     "IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

     "Okay..."

     "It didn't!"

     "I bet you wanted it to."

     "Shut up, Mona!" I pushed her somewhat softly off the the bed. "So, how did it happen? I don't need the disgusting details."

     "Alright, fine! Well you went to take a shower and I was kind of expecting John for some reason but he's not really the type of person that takes bold actions, ya know?" I nodded. "So I went over there myself and when I got to there cabin the door was open, so I just walked right in. Mulder was just sitting there, playing a kazoo for some reason, but I didn't ask why. I just sat on the bed and said hi, and then just waited for John to say something."

     "Well, what did he say?" I asked, intrigued by the awkward nature of the story.

     "He just told Mulder to get out. And he did." 

      I laughed, "That's classy." 

      "As always," Mona said, bowing, "What time is class?" 

      "I believe it's at ten," I paused to look at the clock, "It's 9:08 now, we should get some breakfast." 

      "Okay, but you should tidy up. You've got sex hair." 

      "We did not have sex!" I threw a pillow at Mona.

      "Right." She caught the pillow and winked. 

      I looked into the mirror, she was right, I did need to tidy up. 

Mulder POV: 

      On the way back to our cabin, I asked Doggett, "So, Mona and you. That's not surprising, I have to say." 

      Doggett just shrugged, "What about Scully? You two seem pretty close."

      "I don't know, we're friends." 

      "Are you now?"      

      "Yes?" Unfortunately it came out as more of a question. 

       "Right." He laughed and we made it to our cabin, not without recieving a few odd looks. 

       Doggett laughed, "You're making a walk of shame and you didn't even get to have fun." 

       "I had fun, just not that kind of fun. She's very good company, you know? She's pretty cool."

       Doggett agreed and we left it at that and got dressed for breakfast. 

Scully POV: 

      That day in class they handed out letters to six of us and told us to read them after class. When I read my leader it was a summonse, more or less, to C.D Skinner's office. I was told to report to his office at 1:30, which was just before  lunch. 

      The letter was a bit ominous, but Mona, Doggett, Mulder, and 6 other campers received them. According to Mulder, this meant we were being offered the teaching gig. 

      I had previously decided that if I should be offered the opportunity, I would most certainly take it. So, when 1:30 rolled around and I found myself in C.D Skinner's office, I accepted my assignment, teaching a student, Alex Krycek,  to improve his piano skills.        

      Alex, I was told, would meet me outside my cabin around 4:30 where I would then take him to a practice room of my choice, twelve obviously, and get started. 

      I thanked C.D Skinner and made my way to the mess hall along with the other student teachers. 

     "So who did you get assigned?" Doggett asked Mona, leaning in a bit too close for causality. 

     "Some random, last name Spender?" 

      "Huh, he must be a first or second timer The name sounds familiar though, weird." 

    "That's the newbie I accidentally pranked last year," Mulder sighed, "He hates me." 

    "How do you accidentally prank someone?" I asked suspiciously. 

     Doggett started to explain but Mulder interrupted, "It doesn't matter. He needs to let it go. It was just a bucket of water" 

     I raised my eyebrow, but continued eating my fries. 

     "Who'd you get, Scully?" Mulder asked, changing the subject. 

     "Some kid called Krycek, he's a first year." I shrugged 

     "Oh, first year. Good luck with that, they're always weird." 

     "I'm a first year!" I slapped Mulder's arm lightly. 

      "Not really, it's like seeing freshman vs seeing 9th graders. Yes, it's your first year, but you're not a 'first year'. That would make you a newbie and I don't hang with newbies." He explained, 

      "How kind of you." I said sarcastically.

      "You're perfectly welcome, Scully." 

       At this point I noticed Mona give Doggett a look, which I chose to ignore and continue conversing, "How courteous of you." 

       "Chivalry is my middle name." 

       "Certainly." 

        We continued friendly conversation until lunch was over and even after that, taking up our whole rec period just walking around and talking about nothing and everything. It was nice. 

          "So. Where do you come from?" Mulder asked during a lull in our conversation. 

       "A naval base in DC. What about you?" 

       "Around Boston." 

        "Do you have any siblings?" 

        Mulder hesitated for a moment, before changing the subject, "How do you like camp so far?" 

        I brushed off his obvious avoidance and answered, "I really like it. Except, there's this one guy who just will not leave me alone! You may know him, his name is Mulder." 

      "Haha," He replied sarcastically, "sticks and stones, Scully." 

                 Eventually it was time for class again, so we parted ways. I met Mona in front of the classical side of the school and we began the trek towards class. 

       "Where were you during rec?" Mona asked

       "Talking to Mulder," I answered, "Where were you?" 

        "With John." 

        "I can't believe you're already hooking up with Doggett." 

        We arrived in the classroom and sat down. Mona turned to me, "I can't believe you're not hooking up with Mulder." 

        I scoffed, "We're not... We don't like each other. It's just that we're friends. Who even needs sex? Not everyone is you Mona." I blushed at my rough justification. 

       "Okay then..." She giggled and before she could continue, the teacher walked into the room. 

       When class was over it was about 4:15, so I decided to get back to my cabin to get ready for Alex. Mona came with me, as her student was also meeting her at our cabin around the same time. 

       On our way back to the cabin we talked about the previous night, 

"So, how was it?" I asked carefully 

       "Fan-fucking-tastic," she said enthusiastically, "best I've had in a while. He was so sk-" 

       "Okay! Okay, I get it, Doggett is great in bed." I interrupted 

       "And how would you know that, Scully?" A new voice joined the conversation. 

        I turned around and saw Mulder and Doggett behind us. Doggett was blushing furiously and Mulder had a faux inquisitive look on his face. 

        I groaned loudly, "How did I get here?" 

        "Well Scully, when a man and woman love each other very much-" Mulder began 

        "Oh please no. Mona already talked about sex today, that's enough for forever." 

         "Calm down, you're starting to sound like a virgin." 

          When I didn't say anything, they all gasped. 

          "No! You're a virgin? How?" Mona asked in shock

          "How what? What's the big deal?"

          Mulder started, "Well Scully, and please take this the wrong way, you're kinda gorgeous. It's just surprising is all." 

          I blushed, "Virginity is just a social construct. It's not like I'm opposed to sex, it just hasn't ever come up or felt right." 

         Doggett piped in, "I don't really think it's a big deal, it's not like sex is a be all end all." 

         "Yeah, true, I didn't mean to make you feel weird, Sorry, Scully." Mulder apologized. 

         "Yeah, sorry babes, that was kinda uncalled for." Mona admitted 

         "It's fine guys, I'm really not upset. No biggie, I know it's kinda weird, it's just not my priority."

         We reached our cabins with little more conversation and wordlessly broke off and went inside. 


	5. Krycek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meat Krycek

      At exactly 4:30 there was a knock at the cabin door, since Mona had already left to work with her student I heaved myself up off the bed to get the door. When I opened it I saw a boy, a couple years younger than me, maybe fourteen, standing on my stoop. 

      "Hi. I'm Alex, are you Dana Scully?"  
   
       I nodded and outstretched my hand, "Hello!"

      "So where are we going to practice?" 

      I smiled and started walking to the other side of camp, "Room number twelve. Alternative side." 

       He made a confused face, "Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to mix sides? And isn't that room like forbidden or something?" 

       "What? Why would the room be forbidden?" 

       "Isn't that Spooky Mulder's room?" 

       "Huh. Spooky, that's a new one..." I say as I continue to lead an ambling Krycek across camp. 

       "Seriously, Dana, I don't think we should mess with him. I've heard things." 

       "He's harmless." 

        "I don't wanna get you in trouble, or me." 

        I scoffed, "Mulder is no trouble. Just a big head. Would you feel better if we asked him first?" 

        Alex nodded shyly. I grinned and pulled him on a detour to the cabin I believed to be Mulder's. 

        When I knocked at the door, Mulder shouted "It's open!" 

       "Hey Spooky." 

      "Who the hell-oh hey Scully. Who told you my nickname?"

       I pointed at Krycek, "This one."

       "Huh, interesting." Mulder looked at him. Krycek shrunk behind me. I gave Mulder a look that implied that he would have to explain his nickname to me later.

      "I was going to anyway, but Alex said we should ask you. Can we use practice room number 12?" Mulder nodded slowly.

       "Yeah. Why did you want her to ask me?" Krycek's eyes widened.

      "Um, well. I've heard that it's your room."

      "Yeah, it's mine. I'll let it slide." Mulder said, somewhat sarcastically. 

I turned my head with a disgusted face and directed it towards Mulder.

"Well damn, Mulder!" I spoke up.

"Well damn what?"

I sighed, "I thought we agreed that it wasn't your practice room." My eyes dotted over to Krycek. He was frowning slightly, but more than anything else he was confused.

"I just wanted to be polite." Krycek said

"Good for you!" Mulder said, his voice monotoned.

"Mulder! It isn't even your practice room!"

"It might as well should be! I'm in there all the time!"

"Well I was right the first time, we didn't need your permission. We're going to use it. Come on, Krycek."

Mulder rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Scully?" He asked before I was out the door.

"Yeah, maybe." 

When we got to the practice room, I started teaching him some basic notes. He kept this look on his face as if he was annoyed by how easy the notes were, but when I asked why he said that playing piano is harder than he thought. I still have my suspicions, though. As my teaching became slightly more complicated, he still maintained the same routine of getting everything right on the first try.

"So, are you and Mulder a couple? I could feel the sexual tension!" He asked. I glance at him. His face changed to a look of worry. I burst out laughing.

"No sir, we are not." 

"Oh. Okay." He smiled a little and continued to play, I ignored his obvious satisfaction and continued to teach him.

 Our lesson ended after about an hour and we parted ways. On my walk back to my cabin, I considered what he'd said about me and Mulder. Did we have sexual tension? I began to consider Mulder in a whole new light and was so distracted that I ran into something, or someone. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I said standing up off the ground.

"No that's okay. I should've been paying attention." The voice said.

I looked up and saw someone familiar looking, I think his name was Frohike?

 He reached out and shook my hand, "I'm Frohike. And you're Dana, right?"

So he was Frohike, I was right. I answered, "Yes, in the flesh." 

"We met the other day, I'm the tech guy..." 

I smiled, "I remember." 

He smiled and blushed, "Neato." 

"Well I gotta go..." I said awkwardly, starting to turn towards my cabin. Once I got back the cabin I sighed and sat down. 

"What's up, champ?" I heard a voice, that sounded strikingly similar to Mulder's, say.

"Oh what the hell now?" I looked over and saw Doggett on Mona's bed. 

"Ah! I thought you were Mulder!" 

"Glad my impression is improving." He laughed. 

Mona was also on the bed giggling wildly, "That's the third time he's gotten someone."

I laughed "You've just been going around trying to be Mulder all day?" 

"No! That's the best part, it's not just Mulder. He does Skinner too!" 

"It's true," he started, then, switching to C.D Skinner's voice, he said, "Behave and fly straight, young lady."   
    
"Oh my gosh. That's horrifying, Doggett." 

"I try." He said, in something similar to my voice. 

"No, stop! You can't do me! That's too weird." I laughed. 

Switching back to his own voice, "So why the dramatic sigh? What's eating you?" 

"Nothing. It's just Mulder was being really aggressive earlier and I can't think why." 

Monica hmmmed and Doggett raised his eyebrows sarcastically. 

"Mulder? Aggressive? Never." Doggett said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"Okay, more than usual. He's been nice to me, then today, when Krycek and I went to ask if you could use practice room twelve, he was super condescending and rude." 

"Wait," Doggett asked, "Krycek is the little newbie you're teaching, right?" 

I nodded 

"And he's a guy?" Mona asked

I nodded again, not seeing their point.

They looked at eachother and laughed.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, obviously he was jealous." 

"What?" Totally wasn't expecting that response. 

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something, it's pretty obvious." Mona laughed

"Okay, first," I said, "why am I supposed to be a genius or whatever? Second, what's obvious? Why would he be jealous?" 

"Well, he's totally into you." Mona said, as if this was commen knowledge. 

"Uh, no. Pretty sure that's wrong." I said, laughing at the ridiculousness. 

"Laugh all you want, you can't change facts." Doggett said solemnly.

"What facts? It's been like three days, that's hardly enough time to be 'totally into' someone. Besides, that's ridiculous anyway, why would y'all think that?"

"Because it's true. Anyways, I've gotta go practice with the band," Doggett said, "See you later." He kissed Mona and walked out. 

Mulder POV:

Doggett spent that day's rehearsal smirking. I didn't like it one bit. It was even worse that when I questioned him about it, he just laughed and said something about 'crazy kids' and 'confused youngsters'. 

"Doggett. I'm six months older than you." 

"Irrelevant." He said, as he walked away. 

I stood dazed for a moment after that weird interaction, then as I turned around to leave I was greeted by bumping into a person. 

"Oh hey, Frohike." 

"That's the second time I've walked into someone today. I really need to pay attention." 

I laughed, "Seems like it. What's on your mind?" 

Frohike blushed, "It's funny you mention." 

"Whys that?" 

"Well the other person I bumped into, Miss Scully. I think I rather like her." 

'Hm. That's not where I thought this was going at all. And I don't think I like it.' I thought to myself. 


End file.
